vistacityfandomcom-20200215-history
The Olde Phoenix Inn
The sun drops its weary bulk below the breast of the distant hills, evening mists part before the weary traveler. The low eves and half timbered bulk of an inn promise rest and rejuvenation. The sign reads, The Olde Phoenix above the image of the rising bird. The common room beckons warm and dark. Fellow travelers cluster in small groups. One wears the robes of a simple monk, animals gathered at his feet. Another group is in sleek uniforms with the tools of advanced technology about them. Still a third relaxes with their gleaming arms and the staves of magicians laid aside. This is the Olde Phoenix, an Inn at the crossroads of the dimensions. A place of rest for all travelers no matter the road, or the destination. I am the Innkeeper, come in, be welcome and refreshed. Few are my rules, but absolute are they in every respect. The first is that thou may spend but a single night. Come again as thou will, but each time can be but a single night. The second is that you cannot offend the will of any other that comes. Each traveler is entitled to their own rest, as you are to yours. Force against any other guest will not be tolerated. The final, and saddest third. Thou must return to the world that thou left. Abide here you can for a night, but your own reality beckons, and cannot be denied. But while thou may, be welcome. Rest and enjoy all that I have to offer your. Explore the rooms within and sample all their treasures. ---- The Olde Phoenix Inn is the here again gone again Inn between the worlds. It appears as a squarish half timbered building. It is usually set apart and often at odds with the architecture of the area it is found it. If parking lots are common it will have a lot paved in gravel. If riding animals are the rule, there will be a stable if it is away from other structures. The Inn will have what ever beverage you desire and have whatever food you wish. All are excellent and in good sized portions. Prices will be reasonable, they will take any money, even credit cards or other means of payment. Persons Three creatures are regularly seen at the Inn: *'The Innkeeper --' Appears to be a male Human of middle years, middle height, and middle shape. He also acts as bartender. He is endlessly calm and middling cheerful. He will give anyone that asks the nature of the Inn and the rules thereof. He says he is not the owner, but works for that being. He does not discuss the nature of the owner. *'The Barmaid --' Human female, young and pretty. Waits tables, flirts lightly. She tends to stay out of conversations. *'The Parrot --' A green parrot, gender unknown. It haunts the tables and rafters of the common room, dropping questions and bon mots of information. The Parrot is not above taking tidbits of food if they are offered. Other Services The Inn has a back area and several stories. There is a truly civilized bath of the kind your culture prefers. They will mend gear and clothing. They will mend persons if that is required. There are generous sized rooms to accommodate any creature big or small. The beds will give you a sweet and comfortable rest. If you are in need of such sexual services are available as well, if that is the custom of your land. The only sad thing about the Inn is the rules are inflexible. You must leave in the morning. And when you pass this way again, it isn't likely to be there. Category:Outsider Gazetteer Category:Supernatural Category:Outsiders